The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An autonomous vehicle is a system that is capable of driving safely to a designated destination by recognizing obstacles around the vehicle and accurately identifying the position of the vehicle in real time. There are a variety of methods for indicating a location of a vehicle, such as an earth-centered earth fixed (ECEF) coordinate system and a plane coordinate system (for example, a TM coordinate system). However, in order to accurately locate the vehicle while considering the characteristics of the vehicle driving on the road under special conditions, it is desired to identify the number of lanes on the road, i.e., which lane the vehicle is currently driving, and a relative position of the vehicle to lines within the lane.
We have discovered that such lane information may not be accurately identified by conventional coordinate systems including the ECEF coordinate system and the plane coordinate system (for example, TM coordinate system), and thus an automated driving control system may fail to accurately identify the position of the vehicle in real time.
The failure to accurately identify the position of the vehicle in real time may lead to a big accident. Therefore, it is desired to accurately identify the position of the vehicle on the road on which the vehicle is currently driving.